El lugar mas seguro del mundo
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Y para ti, cual es el lugar mas seguro del mundo? Alerta. Slash


**El lugar mas seguro del mundo**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, hago esto por que si no mi musa me va a volver loca, y no, no gano dinero. _

* * *

Había terminado su ronda nocturna, una larga, larga ronda nocturna. Aburrida como ninguna otra que hubiera tenido últimamente.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras se secaba el cabello. Como era posible que se lamentara de una ronda aburrida, cuando agradecido habría de estar de que aquella noche Gotham City había estado en paz, como no lo había estado en un largo tiempo.

Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación, pensando en tantas cosas…

Miró la puerta a un lado de su habitación y abrió la puerta, observando con nostalgia a su alrededor.

Esta era la habitación de su muchacho, donde había dormido durante todos los años que vivió en aquella mansión. Sonrió.

Mentira.

Se sentó en la cama y miró al vacío recordando como tantas veces el niño… el adolescente… el hombre… siempre abandonaba aquél cuarto para recurrir a los brazos de su mentor, para rodearse de la calidez de su cuerpo y abrazarle por la cintura, recargar su cabeza en su pecho y caer profundamente dormido.

Tomó la almohada de su muchacho y la llevó contra su nariz, aspirando el aroma impregnado en ella. Cuantas veces había aspirado aquél aroma de su fuente original.

Cuantas veces había acariciado aquellos cabellos negros que se enredaban suaves y sedosos en sus dedos, cuantas veces había aspirado profundamente del cuello de su muchacho y se había perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

Aspiró de nuevo recordándolo cuando era mas joven, cuando lo cautivó, cuando sus ojos temblaron al primer beso, el sonrojo en sus mejillas aquella primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Ahora ya no tenían tiempo para eso, y cada vez que se veían era en el campo de batalla, era en acción, era acompañados de criminales o de familia.

Sonrió mientras se recostaba en la cama. La última vez, él le había robado un beso, justo a espaldas de su familia y había sonreído de esa forma pícara que siempre había tenido.

Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda por simple curiosidad, solo por el hecho de ser la cómoda de su pareja, por que ahí guardaba sus cosas, por que quería tocar lo que él tocaba y sentir aquello como un vínculo invisible, para que cuando él volviera, sintiera que su amante había estado ahí, y sonriera.

Encontró algunos objetos personales, revueltos entre la ropa interior, rió entre dientes pues él había retirado cada una de esas prendas con los dientes más de una vez, también había un botecito de lubricante. Y al fondo del cajón había un papel doblado, el cual extrajo y abrió.

Era un examen de hacía varios años, cuando su muchacho cursaba la preparatoria. Observó la fecha, y supo que era de pocos meses antes de que dieran inicio a su relación.

Su excelente memoria le indicó que aquél debía de ser el examen por el que Dick le había dicho que lo habían regañado, por haber garabateado algunos dibujos en una de las respuestas.

Al menos, para el maestro habían sido dibujos. Por que claro, el maestro no era un entrenado combatiente del crimen, y no sabía ningún código de espionaje inglés, cosa que el muchacho si. Y lo que para el maestro eran simples rayitas, para Bruce Wayne, en aquél instante, en aquella habitación, era un mensaje de lo mas hermoso.

La pregunta, entre otras de las muchas en aquél examen de psicología, decía así: _"¿Cuál es el lugar mas seguro del mundo?" _En letras normales, decía _"Un refugio subterráneo"_ pero en rayitas, en aquél dibujito, decía claro como el agua _**"El lugar mas seguro del mundo, es en brazos de Bruce"**_

Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Aquél muchacho lo tenía completamente loco, y la próxima ves que lo viera, que sería muy pronto, le haría el amor la noche entera, lo besaría hasta dejarlo seco de besos, tomaría y entregaría todo lo que poseía . El sonido de su celular lo sacó de ensoñaciones.

El nombre de Bárbara estaba en la pantalla.

- Si?

- Bruce, donde estás?

- En la mansión, por…

- Tienes que ir cuanto antes a Bludheaven.

Apenas y escuchó eso, se sentó de golpe en la cama, un sudor frío corriendo por su espalda. Antes de que Bárbara siguiera hablando, él ya estaba corriendo rumbo a la Baticueva, para ponerse una vez más el traje de Batman.

- Que ocurrió?

- Nightwing está atrapado en una bodega, no pudo decirme mucho por que su comunicador falla. Ya sabes que Tim no puede ir, y no logro contactar a Batgirl.

- No hace falta, ya voy en camino.

Y era cierto, había tomado el traje y se había subido al auto. Ya se lo pondría en el camino.

Cortó la comunicación con Bárbara por que necesitaba toda su concentración en el camino, en su pie que estaba hasta el fondo del acelerador y en sus manos que giraban a toda velocidad el volante, esquivando autos, postes y personas.

Nightwing estaba atrapado, atrapado, herido, necesitado de ayuda.

El camino se le hizo tan largo, que no se dio cuenta de que lo había echo en tan solo un tercio de lo que normalmente se tardaba.

Acudió a toda velocidad a la dirección indicada por Bárbara, una bodega abandonada que en su entrada mostraba a una banda de maleantes todos amarrados, y colgados de una farola. Se lo merecían.

Entró y buscó en la oscuridad, deseando gritar el nombre de su joven compañero. Buscó por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que escuchó un débil murmullo.

Corrió, sus piernas se esforzaron y saltó a la segunda planta desde un montón de cajas, pasando a través de un agujero en el techo. No veía nada, analizó el agujero por el que había cruzado y descubrió que había sido echo desde abajo, a punta de disparos, pero mas allá había mucho desorden de cajas rotas. Y sobre ese desorden un segundo agujero, esta vez echo desde arriba. Alguien había caído por allí.

Se agachó al suelo y tomó una jeringa, analizó el líquido y se lo llevó al olfato. Era un sedante, uno fuerte, no… un paralizador mas bien, tanto físico como respiratorio, puesto en fase experimental y próxima arma que iba a ser utilizada por los chicos malos de Bludheaven.

La caja rota debía de estar llena de ellos, y la persona que había caído... oh por Dios…

- ¡Nightwing! ¡NIGHTWING!! Oh por Dios... ¡DICK!!

No se calló esta vez y se lanzó sobre los escombros. Hasta que escuchó el sonido ahogado de una batalla por conseguir aire. Apartó un par de cajas, y finalmente lo encontró.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y los labios del chico se curvearon en una sonrisa. Le tomó el pulso, lo revisó y le sacó cuatro agujas de la espalda, manoteando en todas direcciones para lanzar las demás agujas lo más fuera posible del alcance de ambos.

Se permitió sonreírle, para que supiera que todo estaría bien. Continuó buscando los indicios de que estuviera bien físicamente. Hasta que le encontró dos costillas fracturadas, lo mismo que la pierna. No podía moverlo o le haría mas daño. No sin ayuda.

- Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

El chico sonrió débilmente y aspiró con dificultad, con un sonido áspero, aturdido por las inyecciones que causaban un devastador efecto en su respiración.

Lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su pecho.

- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí… Respira… profundo… respira… respira…

Los brazos del chico lograron elevarse para devolverle el abrazo, su boca se abría con desesperación para jalar aire, aire que no entraba en sus pulmones.

- Todo va a estar bien. De acuerdo?

Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

- Estás en el lugar mas seguro del mundo, recuerdas?

Nightwing levantó su mirada en clara comprensión de que el hombre había leído aquél viejo examen. Batman se permitió sacarse la capucha para permitirle ver su rostro. Luego le retiró cuidadosamente el antifaz.

El sonido de su agitada lucha era cada vez más fuerte, su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso debido a la presión.

- Tú dijiste que querías que tuviéramos más tiempo a solas. Jamás pensé que tendría que ser así, pero al menos… estamos juntos, y solos… como antes.

Dick aceptó débilmente con la cabeza, aferrando sus manos al pecho de su mentor, apretando sus dedos.

- Hace rato… estuve pensando en que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, sin importar que… iba a hacerte el amor. Iba a besarte, y a tocarte…

Deslizó su mano por los brazos de su chico, sonriendo.

- Lástima que justo ahora no se pueda… tal vez mañana. Traeré a Tim de la universidad, y le pediremos a Batgirl que cuide una noche de Bludheaven, mientras tú y yo nos vamos a mi playa privada, y hacemos el amor en la arena.

Dick aceptó con la cabeza, mientras Bruce cerraba mas el abrazo.

- Todo estará bien…

Tardó largo rato antes de que su respiración comenzara a ser mas fácil, Bruce no dejaba de observarlo, de mirar como el aire comenzaba a llegar a sus pulmones, hasta que en aquella habitación no reinó mas que su respiración lenta y pausada.

Su cabeza recargada en su pecho, con la luz del amanecer comenzando a filtrarse por las ventanas.

- Bruce…

- Hola…Que fue lo que pasó?

- Entré por… evidencia…el piso se cayó… y yo me estrellé…

- Debiste estar mas alerta.

- Estaba... pensando en... tí...

El protector de Gotham sonrió brevemente.

- Claro, échame la culpa.

Los ojos azules del muchacho estaban fijos en los de él, y el protector de Gotham besó la frente de su pareja, acariciando sus cabellos, aspirando el aroma que desprendía.

- Tuve miedo.

- Y por que?

- Recibiste una dosis muy fuerte.

- He recibido… cosas peores.

- Menciona una.

El muchacho lo razonó largo rato, casi ronroneando por la sensación de los dedos de Bruce acariciando su cabello.

- He… Te he recibido a ti… y sinceramente, a veces duele…

- Pero luego te gusta.

- Eso no quita el hecho de que duela… estás… algo grande.

Se permitieron reír. Por que ahora el sentimiento de la cercana muerte se había marchado, y ahora podían estar tranquilos, y relajarse.

- Si hubieras muerto…

- Yo no… yo no creí que fuera a morir. No desde que llegaste.

- Ah si? Y por que?

Dick sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de su mentor, apenas rozándole.

- Por que cuando tú llegaste, me colocaste en el lugar más seguro del mundo, y ahí no puede ocurrirme nada.

Se besaron, cubiertos por los primeros rayos de aquél día, Bruce le apretó y el muchacho se quejó.

- No tan duro…

- Eso me dices ahora… mañana me vas a decir lo contrario.

- Mañana… o esta noche?

- Mañana.

- Dijiste…

- Hoy no estás en condiciones de actividades mas… vigorosas.

El joven hizo un débil puchero.

Bruce tomó su comunicador y lo encendió, inmediatamente empezó a sonar. El acento británico de Alfred empezó a hablar.

- Señor?

- Hola Alfred.

- La señorita Bárbara me llamó, dijo que no lograba comunicarse con usted, ni con el amo Dick, que él estaba herido y…

- Calma Alfred, ya todo está bien.

- El amo Dick…

- Está aquí conmigo.

Le tendió el comunicador.

- Hola Al.

- Amo Dick, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Mejor... que nunca.

- Alfred?

- Si señor?

- Podrías venir a Bludheaven, ya amaneció, y necesito ayuda para poder mover a Dick, y también ropa.

- Salgo para allá.

La comunicación se cortó.

- Tardará… una hora, poco menos.

- Nos podemos besar mientras?

Aquél tonito de voz, suplicante, tan tierno… esos ojos brillantes… los labios entre abiertos, sus pupilas temblando.

No se pudo resistir.

_Fin_

Cursi? Mucho? Lo se, ¡Es culpa de Gloria, ella es la cursi! Pero se nos ocurrió y yo no lo pude resistir. ¡Saludos a todos!

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad y Lady Gloria, la luz_

* * *


End file.
